The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of Petunia, botanically known as Petunia hybrid, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘KLEPH12220’. ‘KLEPH12220’ originated from a cross-pollination conducted in July 2008 in Stuttgart, Germany between the proprietary female Petunia variety ‘R 44’ (unpatented), having purple flowers and the proprietary male Petunia variety ‘PH 2007 0027’ (unpatented), having white flowers.
The seeds from the cross were sown and plants were grown in a greenhouse for evaluation, where an individual plant designated ‘KLEPH12220’ was selected from the group of plants in April 2009, having violet flowers with dark eyes, a compact form, and a semi-trailing habit. In April 2009, ‘KLEPH12220’ was first vegetatively propagated by terminal tip cuttings and tissue culture. ‘KLEPH12220’ was found to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation via tissue culture and terminal tip cuttings in Stuttgart, Germany.